The Rethinking in the Reunion
by Costas TT
Summary: Humorous one-shot AU ending to 5.17, the Death of the Queen Bee. Booth and Brennan's last night in Burtonsville before flying back to DC following the conclusion of the case.


**A/N: **I know I promised a multi-chapter fic. I am working on it when I can spare some time, as things have been a little crazy at the office lately. This one-shot is sort of an apology for the delay.

As always, I only own 206 bones, not Bones.

* * *

><p><strong>The Rethinking in the Reunion<strong>

"This is the prom I never got to go to," Bones said, explaining the tears that had formed in her eyes. The admission left no room for anything, including any kind of spirit, holy or otherwise between them. Booth pulled her in for another hug. She took it eagerly. At one point she hesitated, remembering her rejection of him outside the Hoover building, but the comfort he provided won out. It could be considered a guy hug, right? For now she was perfectly content to dance in the arms of the man that meant the world to her. Only the case they were currently working on could bring them back to reality and her super squinty brain chose this moment to put two and two together and come up with a likely murder weapon.

Fortunately, solving the case did not take long. The murder weapon gave them the murderer and Brennan stood with Booth watching as Becky drove Julie to jail.

"I'll go take a statement from the victim's husband," a deputy said. "Would you like to come with me, Agent Booth?"

"Sure, I'll just be a sec. Bones, are you OK?"

"I am. We solved the case, Booth. Go, do your job," she smiled.

"Now I saw with my own two eyes why you are a legend in your chosen field, Miss Temperance," Mr. Buxley said, coming up next to her after Booth left with the deputy.

"Thank you Mr. Buxley."

"Can I offer some advice?"

"Of course."

"He's a keeper that 'husband' of yours," he said, making air quotes at the word 'husband'.

"Booth is my partner and my best friend."

"Just sayin'… don't let this one get away, Miss Temperance. He loves you and I can see you love him."

"I…" Brennan could not continue. Could she hope to be with Booth after rejecting him?

"No guts, no glory, Miss Temperance. Don't do something you'll regret, even if it's by omission."

"Thanks for the advice, Mr. Buxley."

"Anytime." Together they looked around the gymnasium. The reunion was still on, but instead of music and dancing the former classmates were discussing the murders of Evelyn Simms and Sarah Tidwyler in hushed groups. Bones finally sat at a table with a drink, looking at the aluminum star. Mr. Buxley decided to keep her company until Booth returned.

"Bones!" Her partner's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"How did it go?"

"As well as anyone could expect. I mean, I had to tell the guy about his old girlfriend and his wife. He's pretty shaken."

"So, what do we do now?"

"Let's take a walk. I'd like you to show me around town for a while and then we can go back to the motel and the Magic Fingers of our beds."

"Let's go. Goodnight, Mr. Buxley."

"Goodnight."

"Night," Booth said.

The two partners wandered aimlessly around Burtonsville, Booth's hand never leaving the small of Bones' back. Becky Conway saw them as they were passing outside her office and told them that Julie had already signed her confession. A few minutes later they were back at the motel.

"Bones, are you sure you're OK?" Booth asked as he escorted her to her room, which was right next to his.

"Thank you," she said instead of answering.

"For what?"

"For letting me have that dance with you."

"You're welcome."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Are you moving on? Because I didn't notice anything indicating that."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Can you be more specific? I mean, there are many women who expressed an interest in having a relationship with you."

"You're asking if I'm still looking for a meaningful connection or if I don't want to move on yet."

"Yes."

"I don't want to move on, Bones."

"Then why did you say that you had to move on?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but…"

"But you thought that it might motivate me to reconsider."

"Something like that, yes," Booth admitted.

"I have reconsidered. And I decided that I don't want to have any regrets."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. Dr. Sweets was wrong, you know, when he said you are the one who had to make the first move."

"I know. And I was stupid enough to listen to him. After all, what does a twelve year old know, right? I should have waited until you were ready to make the first move."

"I'm ready."

"Come again?"

"Booth, I'm ready. I was wrong. I can change."

"No, Bones, you don't have to change."

"But I already _have_ changed, Booth. I've changed for the better, thanks to you for the most part, as well as Angela, Hodgins and the others. I realize that now." They hugged tightly.

"So… you and I… we can…"

"Yes."

"Do you think it's a gamble?"

"If it is, I've never lost in anything and I don't intend to start now," she said resolutely. "The deck is stacked in our favor, metaphorically speaking. Sweets was right about one thing though."

"And what would that be?"

"His conclusion, about us; I know you love me, Booth, and I've come to realize that what I feel for you can only be described as love." Brennan's statement brought a big smile to Booth's face.

"I love you, Temperance 'Bones' Brennan. And it feels great to say it without stupid 'atta girl kind of way' qualifiers."

"I love you too, Booth." She pulled him down for a kiss that put the one they shared under the mistletoe to shame. It lasted long enough for a whole fleet of slow steamboats to float by and they broke it off only when the need for air became pressing.

"Your room or mine?" Booth asked hoarsely.

"Your room," she said. He had the key out in record time, no mean feat considering how busy their hands were exploring their still fully clothed bodies and their mouths were again fused together.

Somehow he undid the belt of her trench coat, while she simply slid his coat and suit jacket off his shoulders as they reached the foot of the bed. His tie soon followed along with the belt of her dress. Their shoes went next and she couldn't help smiling at his choice of socks. She saw them after coming up for air yet again, while she was undoing his belt buckle and unzipping his pants. They looked into each other's eyes. Verbal communication was unnecessary as their minds were completely in sync and just happened to have gone in the gutter. She moved first and ripped his shirt open, buttons flying everywhere, then literally tore his undershirt off of him. Booth then did the same to her dress, letting it fall off and pool around her ankles, before attacking her neck with his lips. She moaned in pleasure when he found a particularly sensitive spot.

They took another step and fell together on the bed, laughing. They paused again to admire each other. He was clad only in his plaid boxer shorts, having somehow managed to take his socks off, while she was left in her comfortable, practical, yet to him extremely sexy cotton bra and panties.

"Bones… You are perfect…"

"Shut up and kiss me again, Booth."

"Gladly."

"Agent Booth, we'd like to ask you…" Sweets' voice came from Booth's laptop which lay open on the nightstand. Bones turned to look at the screen of the laptop, startled. She let out a very feminine shriek and tried to hide behind Booth's bulk, but badly misjudged her move, thus tumbling off bed and on to the floor, landing with a yelp on the pile of discarded clothing. "Sorry," Sweets squeaked.

"Sweets! You better run and hide, or else!" Booth growled.

"Why are you threatening Dr. Sweets again, Seeley?" Cam asked, stepping on the forensics platform. Seeing him in his underwear, she added, "did he wake you up?"

"Dr. Saroyan…" Sweets said hesitantly.

"Camille, get Sweets outta there. I don't want to be arrested for contributing to the delinquency of a minor."

"Why…?"

"Lookin' good, Studly," Angela said, coming up behind Cam.

"We should go," Sweets said nervously.

"You do that, Sweets, and cut the damned feed! I'll deal with you when we get to DC."

Angela was about to ask what had happened, when she noticed how scared and embarrassed Sweets was, which, combined with Booth's anger and state of undress meant only one thing. Her reaction to the realization was to let out an earsplitting squeal. "Brennan, sweetie, I want full details tomorrow," she gushed. She knew her best friend was there with Booth, even though she was nowhere to be seen.

"Goodnight Angela," Booth said and slammed the laptop shut and turned to the love of his life. "You can come up now, Bones. There will be no more interruptions."

"I hope not, because we are not leaving this room until I'm satisfied."

Back at the Jeffersonian, the rest of the Squint Squad, plus Sweets were discussing the latest, ahem, developments. Angela had wasted no time bringing Hodgins and Wendell up to speed. The news was even tantalizing enough to make the intern forget about the pain of his breakup with the artist. There was one consensus among the assembled coworkers of the new couple: It was about damn time.

Several hours later and following quite a few rounds of amazing sex, Bones' normally razor sharp mind could form just one coherent thought while her naked body was still wildly entwined with Booth's: WOW.

"Wow," she verbalized it.

"Yeah, that was…"

"Wow," she repeated. "I mean, it was amazing."

"Yep."

"Now I know what you meant about two people becoming one, breaking the laws of physics in the process."

"We broke them alright."

"At least we don't have to arrest ourselves for breaking them," she chuckled.

"Bones, you just made a good joke!" Booth said, looking at her with laughter in his eyes.

"I had a great teacher," she said smiling. "Are you up to some more… scientifically delinquent behavior?"

"You are insatiable, Bones."

"Is that a no?" Brennan mock pouted.

"No. It's a 'better get some sleep and we'll pick up where we left off in the morning before we have to check out and catch our flight home' kind of answer." He was thinking a morning romp in the shower and then a hearty breakfast to rebuild their strength before flying back to DC and continuing the fun activities.

"I understand." She snuggled up against him and pillowed her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He looked at her and smiled.

"Sweet dreams, Bones."

She returned the smile, pushed herself up and kissed him lightly on the lips. Her fingers made contact with a blemish on his chest. She knew exactly what it was: the scar from the bullet he took saving her. Just before resuming her cuddling position, she tenderly kissed the spot.

Brennan had almost drifted off to sleep when her cell phone buzzed. Picking it up, she saw a new text message from Angela.

_Sorry sweetie, couldn't wait till you got back. How was it?_

She grinned devilishly and composed her answer.

_Booth really deserves to wear his Cocky belt buckle._

For some reason she was sure that she heard a squeal all the way from DC mere seconds after pressing the send button. Booth was dreaming about thirty, forty, fifty years with Bones. That and joining the Mile High Club on the flight home. She had similar dreams when she too fell asleep.

**THE END**


End file.
